The invention relates to a pitched cable having a flexible core around which a coil is wrapped. The core is usually constructed in multiple layers of wires wound in opposite directions. Around the core, a coil made of wire is wound with fixed compression. A carrier attached to an end is used for coupling an element to be driven, for example, the sliding roof of a motor vehicle.
By means of the pitched cable, considerable forces acting in the axial direction of the cable are transferred to the sliding roof; they can occur both during the opening and also during the closing of the sliding roof—that is, in both directions. For this purpose, the carrier is to be attached with appropriate loading capacity to the pitched cable.
In the known, commercially conventional constructions, the core protrudes at one end of the pitched cable from the coil, and, in this end area, it passes through a hole of the carrier. On one side of the carrier, the end of the coils bears against the carrier. And, a stop body attached to the core bears against the other end of the carrier. As a result, a supporting action that has no play in the two directions is ensured. The stop body can be fixed to the core very strongly; for example, it is formed from metal and clamped on the core.
In known constructions of this type, the carrier bears directly against the end of the coil. Although the latter is attached firmly by a very strong, plastically deforming winding on the core, the force at which the coil yields and is shifted in the axial direction on the core is in a range which, under difficult conditions, for example, in the case of a jammed sliding roof seal, still has to be transferred in order to move said sliding roof seal.
Attempts to attach the end of the coil to the core more firmly, for example, by plastic gluing, has not led to a sufficient increase in the strength. Soldering connections cannot be considered, due to the high heat exposure. When soldering over the typical time period of, for example, one minute, the temperatures that occur, namely 800-900° C., which are typically required for soldering, lead to thermal weakening of the materials of the pitched cable.